Breathless
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been felling lonely for the last few weeks. Could it be because Percy Jackson is avoiding him? Or is it something else? Once Percy gives Nico a unexpected visit at his cabin the truth is revealed. And Nico will be put in a situation that will leave him utterly breathless. (Really bad summary! Sorry!)


**Breathless **

Nico di Angelo sat in his cabin alone. Being the only child of Hades he had the whole place to himself. Every once in a while he actually wished he had a brother or sister around to talk to and argue with. These are the moments when Bianca would float into his thoughts. He missed her terribly. Praying to any god who would listen, he wished that someone would stop by or something interesting would happen. He hated being all alone.

Moments later his prayers were answered. There was a light tapping at his door. Slowly, pulling himself from his bed with a groan, he stood up. Making his way to the door he pulled it open. Percy Jackson stood there his beautiful sea green eyes fixated on the ground below him. His black hair swept across his forehead in a messy way and his bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was wrinkled as it fell about his skinny form.

Nico looked at him for a moment. He had never expected to see Jackson standing in front of him. Of course the two were friends or almost friends, but lately Percy had been completely ignoring him. Or maybe he was avoiding him. Either way they rarely talked in resent days.

Maybe Percy was unnerved by how Nico looked just like all the other campers. With his shaggy brown hair and intense black eyes he had a strange appearance. His to skinny body often seemed to be swallowed by the clothes he wore as he was lost in the fabric, due to the fact that he bought everything a few sizes to big. His entire wardrobe consisted of black t-shirts, often with skull prints or band logos, and black ripped jeans. The chain belt he always wore clanked loudly at his side as he walked. Most people would try to label his as Goth or emo, but these terms didn't fit him. They were often meant as insults, but Nico saw nothing wrong with people like that, even though he was not one of them. He just had a unusually attraction to black.

Perhaps it was a child of Hades thing.

"Hey, Percy!" Nico said trying to sound cheerful. The peppy attitude was a fake. Anyone could tell. He waited for Percy to respond. A few moment passed and the older boy said nothing. Nico would have been giving him a death glare if the son of Poseidon would have looked up.

_What's the point of finally being tall enough to stare someone down if they won't look at you! _Nico though bitterly. Even though Nico was a few years younger than Percy he had grown at a extreme rate. Now he was tall enough to look the boy in the eyes, which Nico was very pleased to do, due to the fact that he found Percy's eyes enchanting. Nico often found himself drowning in them.

"Hey, Nico." Percy said finally mustering up the courage to speak. His tone was a lot less happy than Nico's "Can we talk for a minute."

"Sure. Talk away." Nico said flipping his hand in the air in a dramatic manner.

"I meant in private. Like inside your cabin." Percy said. He tugged at the end of his shirt, stretching the fabric tightly against his chest.

Nico motion him forward, stepping back into his cabin. Percy quickly followed, shutting the door behind him. The son of Hades plopped down in the same spot he had been occupying before, waving his hand, signaling for Percy to sit as well. Percy sat down wearily.

"So, I have been thinking…" Percy began.

"Shocker! I didn't know you could actually think!" Nico said harsh with venom in his words. He felt like he had a right to be mean to Percy considering the fact that he had not spoken to him in days.

"Oh shut up!" Percy muttered as Nico picked up the magazine off his bed and began reading. "Anyways, I have been thinking and I wanted to tell you something. You see I….Nico are you even listening?" Percy asked staring at the boy.

Nico waved his hand at Percy as he was wrapped up in the article he was reading. Before a sound could leave his lips Nico was jerked up off the bed. Percy grabbed his wrists pinning him to the wall. Nico stared at him in utter shock. Shrinking back against the wall Nico twisted his wrist, trying viciously to escape the demigod's grasp. It was to no avail. Percy held Nico there for a moment, staring into his eyes. Nico could feel his skin beginning to crawl. The way his eyes were staring, the way they looked. It felt like they could burn right through him if they wanted to.

Percy stepped closer to Nico, who at the moment was fearing the older boy would suddenly hit him out of anger, due to his tendency not to pay attention. Nico whimpered quietly as Percy pushed his chest against his own. The feeling was odd. The warmth of Percy skin made Nico shiver and for some odd reason Nico wondered how great it would feel if his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt wasn't in the way. The strange fluttering in his stomach made Nico pull away or try at least. Due to his arms being pinned down he still was unable to move and the way Percy was running his fingers of the soft flesh on Nico's arms didn't help.

"Percy." Nico whimpered.

"Hmm?" The son of Poseidon asked, a hazy smile plastered on his lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked eye wide. There was a innocent gleam reflected in those dark black orbs and Percy suddenly remembered how young Nico was. He had probably never had his first kiss. Percy hoped he hadn't.

Ever so slowly Percy leaned forward moving his lips towards Nico's. The fluttering in Nico stomach increased. He pressed his back against the wall and turned his head. A strike of fear ran through his body. What if he said something stupid and Percy laughed at him? What if he made Percy mad and he stormed out? What if he WASN"T gay?!

Suddenly, Percy switched to hold both of Nico's wrist with one hand. The other hand moved to Nico's face, cupping his chin and forcing his head to look forward. Percy then smashed his lips against Nico's. Nico's lips were soft and warm, having a faint taste of sweetness that Percy could tell was from the half eaten candy bar on his bed. Percy slowly traced his tongue on the outside of Nico's lips, begging for entrance. Nico allowed his lips to part as Percy plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Nico felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach. The emotions washed over him like a tidal wave. He didn't care how wrong this was. How bad this was. It felt amazing. It felt completely and utterly natural to him. No, not natural. More than that. Perfect.

Nico moaned into Percy's lips as he felt the boy explore his mouth. Leaning forward he strained his wrist against Percy grasp. Percy automatically released the boy's wrist and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. The two broke apart for a moment. Nico was gasping for breath.

"I can't breath." He said quietly.

"Oh, so I make you breathless." Percy said with a snicker. Nico glanced up at him with a faint smile tracing his lips. Percy studied the boys face. The way his soft, pink lips were partially parted when he smiled. The way those black eyelashes fluttered close as he sighed in bliss. His pale cheeks were splashed with color as his face was flushed.

Percy made a split second decision and quickly tossed Nico onto his bed, once again pinning him down. Nico gasped as Percy held him down onto the bed, slowly sliding his fingers tips up the son of Hade's sides. It made the fluttering in his stomach become something more. Something he could only describe as pure need. It was true. He wanted Percy Jackson.

Percy slowly, ever so slowly, pushed Nico's shirt up. Percy sucked in a harsh breath. Staring at the boys exposed chest, the soft pale skin making him go wild, he slowly lowered his head to Nico stomach. He licked his way up the demigod's body, listening to Nico's attractive moaning. Nico felt the pressure building in his chest. His heart beat fast and a sheen of sweat coated his skin.

Percy pulled back up from Nico's chest, looking down at the boy. He saw Nico's closed eyes and the sweat glistening on his skin. He listen to the out of breath paints and whimpers. He bent his head down once more and began nibbling and sucking on Nico neck. Nico let out a startled gasp and slowly wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. The emotions bubbling inside him made no sense. He had never felt anything like this and he believed he would never feel this ever again if anyone else did these things to him. Only Percy could cause his such pleasure.

Nico let out a small scream as Percy's hand slowly slid into his black jeans. He felt Percy finger tips slid under his boxers, touching a very sensitive area.

"Percy! Stop." Nico said once again becoming breathless.

"Hmmm? Do you really want me to?" Percy asked with a smirk.

He slowly rubbed Nico down below causing the boy to intertwined his fingers in Percy's hair. He pulled on Percy's black locks of hair so tightly a few strands came lose. Nico whimpered wildly and the noise was music to Percy's ears.

"N-NO!" Nico yelled loudly.

"Didn't thing so." Percy said with a laugh. He slowly began to pull Nico jeans down exposing the younger boys hips. Suddenly there was a gasp from the down way. Both Percy and Nico, who was extremely flushed, looked up to see Grover standing in the unlocked doorway with his mouth wide open.

"Shit!" Percy cursed. Nico didn't know what to do so he just lay there his chest falling and rising rapidly. They both watched as a smirk appeared on Grover's lip.

"I'm telling Annabeth!" Grover sung loudly rushing out the door. Percy jump up screaming at the top of his lung.

"Get back here you asshole!" He yelled running through the door as well.

"Wait!" Nico screamed tumbling from the bed. Percy looked back at him as Nico adjusted his clothes to the right position.

"What did you want to tell me?!" Nico asked quickly as he wrung his hands.

"I love you." Percy whispered with a smile. He then dash off after Grover.

"I love you, too." Nico whispered back closing his cabin door behind him. Once again he felt that fluttering in his stomach and collapsed onto his bed eyes closed, happier than he had ever been.

After all Percy Jackson did make him breathless.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! I hope you all liked this! It's the first story I have ever written where the characters did something more than just like kissing on lips and stuff so I though it would turn out horrible. What did you all think? Did I do a good job? Leave a comment telling me how I did and if I should write more stuff like this.**

**I was also wondering if anyone had some ideas for other pairings I could write fan fictions about. Or should I stay with the Percy and Nico thing? Anyways thanks for reading. Sorry that it was so awful. :(**


End file.
